Endless Love
by Mercy8Grace
Summary: Kouen Ren x Male OC He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself to fall in love with him


Being the youngest child and the only boy in his family wasn't an easy life as others may have think. Not to forget that he is the heir to the throne of his Kingdom, which also adds more pressure to him. It's not like his sisters weren't allowed to be the next heir, they all were worthy in their own way and they probably would make a wonderful Queen, but they just were to lazy for the job or not interested in it and some of them were even married already. So it was all placed upon his shoulders and no one seemed to care what his opinions were.

Sometimes he envied his sisters, how easy their lives were, they had so much freedom, never got in trouble and no one watching over them like a hawk. Though if he was honest, sometimes he does enjoy the quiet and isolated life he has now.

Atticus was standing on his balcony, gazing over the City and endless ocean - which was right behind the city and surrounded half of the Kingdom.

_Astranolia _was a beautiful country; green landscapes filled with various flowers of all kind, one large waterfall in the back of land where the mountains were, provided the kingdom with many rivers. Hills in every size and form, millions of colourful trees and fields where the seasonal crop, fruits and vegetables are growing decorated the nation.

The city - _Ros__é _which was the Capital of Astranolia had a harbour and next to it was the beach. Rosé was founded by one of Atticus's ancestors, _Rhosyn _\- she was the first Queen to he crowned, because back then the folk of Astranolia would only have a mayor.

Rosé had lot of temples for their beliefs, giants statues, always accompanied by a flower, of every Queen and King they had. The Graveyard was more offsides from the Capital, since it was a rather large Graveyard, which got expanded for the years. The villages were all scattered around the nation, always connected to smaller cities.

And the palace was standing more in the back of Rosé, showing its glory to everyone and everything.

All in all he adored every aspect of his nation, it's beauty was so immense that he got goosebumps every time.

Atticus hopped onto the railing of his balcony, letting his legs dangling over the edges. He looked down into the garden of the palace, admiring the flowers. Sometimes he wanted to jump, getting himself killed, _maybe then he would be free_.

* * *

Lizzy, her full name _Elizabeth Joanne _\- no surname, was the personal assistant of prince Atticus. Though she was more of a overprotective sister to him, since they both know each other since birth. They had such a inseparably bond that sometimes people mistook her as a princess too.

_Family isn't always blood related._

Lizzy with quick steps, making her dress slightly flow behind her, was on her way to Atticus. Needing to tell him the news before someone else of the royal family, like for example the Queen, does. She begun to quickly tie her black hair, some parts were dyed to silver, to an loose ponytail. Her fair skin, which was a contrast to her black hair and chocolate brown eyes, begun to get slightly tanned - thanks to the everlasting sun. Astranolia had only spring and summer.

She didn't knocked on Atticus's door, knowing that he would sit on the railing of the balcony again and she had no intention to startled him again, like she once did when they were younger. Lizzy approached the prince, standing right next to him and making sure her presence was acknowledged, before she spoke.

«Atty, come back inside, I have some important news to tell you»

The prince only glanced at her, nodding and turning his legs back so that he could jump onto the balcony ground. Once they both were inside Atticus's room, Lizzy leaned against the bureau and waited till he seated himself somewhere.

«Your mother, _Queen Alchemilla_, was asked by the Emperor of the Kou Empire, to arrange a meeting between his first born and you and the Queen agreed to it.» she glanced towards Atticus who just blinked a few times before making unfazed impression at her.

«And what are the reasons for this sudden meeting?» Lizzy just shrugged her shoulders at his question, giving him to understand that she clueless just as him about this. Lizzy was about to speak but stopped herself as soon as someone opens the door.

Queen Alchemilla stepped into the room, smiling brightly at the both of them and Lizzy wanted to sneer, the smile of the Queen looked so damn fake it's sickening. She took place next to her son, taking his hands in hers.

«I'm guessing Lizzy has already told you about the meeting you will have, yes? Well you surely will be confused as why, but fret not my dear, mother will explain everything.» Alchemilla's voice was gentle and soft, as if she didn't want to spook Atticus

Queen Alchemilla was a women in her mid forties, long blond hair which was always styled and matching to her dresses. Today's dress was a gray-blue long dress with puffy sleeves and lilac flowers on it. Her Forrest green eyes had always an undertone of iciness in it and if she wasn't faking her caring and happy nature for once, then her facial expression would be a mix of annoyance, boredom and heartlessness.

* * *

Atticus waited for his Mother to continue her speech of explaining, still wondering what exactly their Kingdom exactly will gain from this _meeting_.

«Now dear, as you already know Astranolia doesn't trade with other nations because we're independent, but it wouldn't hurt us to have a powerful alliance, just in case we having war or something like that, you know. Yes our military is of course strong but it's a tactical move from our side to make agreements with _Kou _for our interests. Now you may wonder what you role is gonna be in all this, right? You are the next heir, my son, and the first prince of Kou is also the next heir and it would only make sense when we engage you both to unite our Nations.» as Alchemilla finish her explanation, she gripped his hands tightly - digging her long baby-blue painted fingernails into his skin.

«The meeting will be in two days. I expect from you to be on your best behaviour, to dress always accurately and well. If you disappoint me and mess this tactical chance we gonna have up, I won't hesitate to punish you, _son_. Do you understand?!» her face has darkened, narrowed forest green eyes pierced into his own Grey-blue eyes. He bites the inside of his cheek and just nodded, not wanting to speak. His begun to smile again, kissing his hair and stood up, «Glad you agreed, dear.» and she left the room, living Lizzy and Atticus alone again.

Atticus lets himself fall onto his bed, taking some deep breaths to calm his way too fast beating heart down. Had no idea what to think of this situation now, couldn't warp his mind around it at all.

«How are you feeling right now?» asked Lizzy next to him, he hadn't even notice that she was sitting crossed legged right next to him now, playing with his hair.

«I'm not even sure myself of how I feel about this, Lizzy. It's weird to get told that I'm getting engaged and probably married to someone I don't even know and who is also from another Nation. I guess? I mean I'm only Sixteen and he's gonna be what? forty-something» Atticus gestured with his hands and Lizzy chuckles at the over dramatically age guess.

«And not forget that this will even add more pressure to me than I already have, I mean how should reigning the Kingdom gonna work in the first place? And like - FUCK! I have two days to prepare myself!» he closed his eyes, he didn't want to meet this Kou prince, he didn't want any of this.

Why couldn't he have been born as a girl? Why where the gods and goddesses so cruel to him? Did he sinned and was this his punishment?

_If this was really reality, if this was his future and if this was his destined fate, then he surely wanted to kill himself right now._

* * *

When the princesses had heard about the news, that their baby brother was getting engaged, they just couldn't help themselves but to squeal and scream all night along - getting scolded by their parents for distributing the sleep of the palace, which only ended in a fit of giggles from the girls.

All ten princesses were gathered in the room of their little brother, squeezing themselves on the bed and begun their gushing. They didn't seem to take notice that they probably not only will suffocate but also keep awake Atticus, though they probably also don't care about it in the slightest.

Camilla suddenly jumped up from the bed, hitting her sibling in the process of her sudden action, turning around and pointing a finger at them,

«I realize that the meeting is already today! Which means we don't have enough time to find a perfect outfit for our dear baby brother! This is a disaster!» exclaimed she loudly, Atticus put his hands over his face, the only disaster he would have, is that he won't get any sleep tonight. Astranita just waved her hand, a sign for Camilla to be quiet, before she rolled over to edge of the bed and onto her stomach, placing her head onto her crossed arms.

«But Cami, we _do _have _plenty _of time. The rest of the night till noon is ours and we gonna make the best out of it.»

«And making sure that _Daisy _will become some fine looking eye candy!» added Daphne and licking her lips. Since Atticus was the youngest child his sisters came to the agreement to nickname him as „Daisy" for some reasons. They laughed at Daphne's comment.

«Ladies! Please, would you come down from your excitement for a few minutes? If we want to make everything perfect then we have to start now with the preparations!» Amaryllis's voice was calm and level headed and she stood up she begun to bark orders - by using now her strong leader voice.

[Name] wasn't sure was stressed him more out, being some sort of dress up doll for his sisters or the meeting which was only in a few hours. Both.

He was sitting, or more half laying, in an armchair - waiting for his sisters to end their endless bickering and nagging against each other. Out of boredom he picked up the book, which laid onto the table next to him, and browsed through it.

«That's ugly! He can't wear that!» «Neither can he wear that! I mean look at the colour!» «This one is so _last_ _season_!» and it would go on and on.

«Yes! This one is perfect! We can all agree on that, right ladies? Good, now Atticus please give us some attention.» said Dahlia, turning towards him.

As Atticus turned his head towards his sisters direction, he frowned at the so called perfect chosen one.

«I'm not wearing a dress and that's final.» he hoped it was a joke, because really didn't want to make a fool out of himself and anger his mother. Though it wasn't like he didn't wore a dress before, but this is a total other situation where wearing a dress isn't the best.

Amaryllis narrowed her emerald green eyes at him, crossing her arms and made a few steps towards him, making him stand up now.

«You will wea-» «No! I won't! I'm not a girl and I-» «You should stop with your attitude right now Mister, because if you don't I won't hesitate to put you in place.» her voice was firm leaving no room for any more arguments but Atticus won't give in. Cosmia was about to speak up but Amaryllis hold her hand up, telling their sisters to keep quiet.

«I'm gonna tell you this once again dear sister, I will not wear a shitty dress for todays meeting, because if I do I will look ridiculous-» the sound of a slap echoed through the room, making everyone hold their breath and their eyes wide in shock and surprise. It feels like as time was standing still, no one had expected that this would happen.

[Name] could feel his cheek aching, never in his whole life had he thought that his sister would slap him. He opened his mouth wanted to say something, but his mind was completely blank. Suddenly he was being engulfed in a hug, Amaryllis was hugging him, running a hand up and down his back and made soft shooing sounds.

«Oh my sweet little brother, you must understand that we just want what's best for you and today is a special occasion and wearing a dress is and was always a tradition in our family and you don't want to break our traditions or disappoint us, now do you?»

«I'm sorry Amaryllis, I will wear the dress, please continue with your work.» he spoke in a whisper, couldn't bring himself raise his voice.

* * *

Atticus felt anxious as he waited for his mother to return, he was completely alone in the throne room, Lizzy wasn't even allowed to stay by his side today. He couldn't stop himself from chewing and biting the inside of his cheeks, leaving another whitish line - at least he didn't start to chew his lips all bloody again. It feel weird to wear a dress now and to his surprise his Mother wasn't angry about it, she even told him how pretty he looked and that she is proud that he finally shows his more feminine side.

Finally the big double doors were being open and he actually thought that only his mother and their guest would step inside - but no, his sisters were the first to walk in, standing in one row behind him. Next was the Queen, who looked flawless like a goddess herself and stood now almost right next to him.

_And then he walked in._

A tall boy with neck long crimson red hair - which was probably tied a bit back by the looks of it and narrowed red eyes - which showed a hint of boredom and adds to the calm and stoic expression on his face, was standing before him. Atticus was going to be honest, the prince of the Kou empire was quite handsome and he didn't looked like forty-five old man, Atticus guessed that they were about the same age.

«I'm the first child of the second emperor of the Kou Empire, Kouen Ren» as he introduced himself to Atticus, Kouen was making some sort of bow. If is Mother wasn't glaring at him for taking way too long to respond, he probably would have forgot what to do right now.

«Prince Atticus Athanya, son of Queen and King Athanya and next heir of Astranolia. It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Kouen.» lifting his dress just a tiny bit up he make a curtsey and gave Kouen a soft smile.

Alchemilla clapped into her hands, «Now dear, why don't you show prince Kouen around the palace and I will send someone once Lunch has arrived.» Atticus just nodded at his mothers orders.

Both males walked quietly next to each other through the outside hallways, which leads to many different garden areas, of the palace.

«I really had thought you were a girl at first glance, but then I heard your voice.» it startled Atticus a bit when Kouen begun to spoke, hadn't expected to have any sort of conversation with the red hair at all - at least if its wasn't necessary.

«Aah, yes it's a...uh...royal tradition to dress more feminine. At least I don't have to wear any heels, heh.» Atticus hides his lower half of his face behind his white feather fan, feeling shy all of sudden. He wasn't even sure if that was even true - with those so called royal traditions. Kouen glanced at Atticus, raising one of his eyebrows at the mentions of heels but didn't question it.

Atticus led them both into an smaller garden, taking a seat next to a small river and gave a wave to Kouen to do the same. He already had forgotten that he wore a rather massive ball gown dress and probably getting some sorts stains on it.

Again non of them spoke, leaving room for silence and the sounds of nature. It does feels a bit awkward for Atticus though.

«Are in Astranolia any dungeons?» the question took Atticus off guard, he had no clue _what_ _dungeons are. _Should he know about them? Was is important to know of them? He just blinked at Kouen, clearly showing that he didn't know what Kouen was talking about. «You do know what dungeons are right?» «Yes of course! We just don't have them in our Kingdom because we don't need them.» He wasn't sure if Kouen believed him or not but he hoped.

The whole atmosphere was making Atticus more and more anxious again, he didn't know what to do, what to talk about. His heart begun to beat faster every minute, his body getting warmer and warmer and it felt like as if his own breath was suffocating him. Without his knowledge Atticus begun to chew at his lips till it begun to bleed and even as he notice the iron taste in his mouth he didn't stop with it.

He just felt exhausted, wishing he hadn't letting his sisters keep him up all night just to turn him into one of them, he knew they always wanted another sister - letting him feel it in many ways that they weren't pleased with him. He wasn't focusing on anything, his eyes just stared into nothing, not even blinking.

Kouen was indeed perplexed, one second Atticus seemed to be fine and in the next he was drained from all colour, visible shaking and chewing his lips all bloody. But Kouen was quick to act, taking both of Atticus's hands in his, rubbing circles onto them and spoke in a gentle voice to him. He knew what to do, it sometimes happens with his brother too - getting all anxious and angsty, zooming out and hurting themselves. He wasn't sure what exactly caused the _trigger _but Kouen could guess that it was too much for Atticus right now, suddenly being engaged to someone you don't know and having to meet that someone in two days already could be indeed overwhelming for someone.

Slowly Atticus's focus returned, Kouens face was close to his own, showing clearly concern. His breathing turned back to normal and his heart didn't try to jump out of his chest anymore.

«How are you feeling?» Kouen only asked a simple question, but it was enough to send Atticus back into a new panic attack.

«I-I'm...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry this shouldn't have been happening. I...you shouldn't have to witness something as graceless as this. I'm so sorry.» he kept his eyes downcast, not daring himself to look Kouen into the eyes. God he felt so ashamed of his self right now.

«How are you feeling?» asked Kouen again, squeezing [Name]'s hands. Atticus shuts his eyes tightly but Kouen urged him to open them again.

«...exhausted...»his voice sounded lifeless, he was ready to faint and couldn't support his body anymore. His shoulders slacked, eyes shutting themselves more than once and if it wasn't for Kouen to hold him steady, his body would have hit the ground fairly soon.

«Is there any sort of room where you can lay down?» «Yes...the uh library» and in one swift Kouen scooped Atticus up, holding him firmly in his arms - against his chest and asked for the direction.

Kouen wasn't sure himself as of why he felt concerned about Atticus nor why he felt an urge to protect him - he knew he shouldn't.

* * *

I'm not even sure if it's good at all, but I adore my HC's so much that I finally could bring myself to turn into a Story.


End file.
